Quantum Physics Is Hard, Okay?
by UnderWarAU
Summary: SansXReaderXGaster-:-:- Your best friend is Sans, but his older brother? Nope. So when you get roped into a promise (those darn things) to take care of the jerk, how are you going to deal with him? After landing yourself RIGHT in the middle of a local gang war, helping Sans with his project, and keeping your promise, the important question is... will you pass the Physics test?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, I've been having an inordinate amount of trouble with this story. So! Let's try this... AGAIN.**

 **Firstly, this is in second person, he's. But it's in the style of UnderTale itself, with a narrator. So please, unless I'm doing something unforgivably wrong, just read it or don't.**

 **Secondly, reader is female, and 20. Sans is your best friend and G... is so,** _ **so**_ **not. But, eh.**

 **Thirdly, review you guys! It's my favorite part of this!**

 **And lastly (I think), goes along with the reviewing. I have a general plot for this but very few specifics, so if you guys have a totally genius idea... let's hear it!**

 **Oh! Yeah, there IS one last thing. This is about fifty percent humor and silliness. So. Yeah.**

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh..." You didn't want to get up. It was too _earllyyyyyyyyy_ \- With a sigh, you sat up in bed anyway, rubbing a hand down your face and glancing out the still-dark window. Looking back at your alarm clock, you let out another groan.  
Maybe staying up watching anime when you knew you were going to be up at five the next morning was a bad idea.

Oh well. Cowboy Bebop was always worth it.

Just as you were pulling your favorite colored graphic tee (featuring your favorite character, of course) over your head, the charging cell phone on the bedstand rang. (It was the Doctor Who theme song. One of the best sci-fi series out there!) Picking  
up, you made sure to hold it at least at arm's length away before answering. Papyrus' voice blared out from the speakers, as expected.

"*HELLO GOOD HUMAN FRIEND! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR SUPER SPECIAL, AS-GREAT-AS-ME FISHING TRIP?" A few giggles and a smile at his antics later, you were feeling more awake and ready for the day. "Sure am, Paps. Is Sans coming?" Papyrus snorted so loud it  
was audible over the phone. "*THAT LAZYBONES? HE IS STILL NAPPING THE NIGHT AWAY! HONESTLY, WHY ANYONE WOULD SPEND A _WHOLE_ NIGHT _ASLEEP_ -!"

Papyrus never had figured out the whole 'sleeping' thing. Heh. "Okay then, Paps, it's just you and me! I'll be outside in five, can you pick me up?"

"*WOWIE, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SANS WAS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU AND THAT MAYBE YOU HAD SLEPT IN." Papyrus hung up and you laughed. Sans WAS a pretty bad influence on you. A small scowl crossed your face, only for an instant. Not like  
his big brother. _That_ jerk really was a bad example. You were glad Sans had kept Paps from following in THAT idiot's footsteps.

 _Anyway_.

After double-checking you had all the bait and tackle necessary for stream fishing, you stepped out onto the front porch. It was a pretty morning, if you were into that sort of thing. A little crisp, but that's what fall mornings were supposed to be like.  
Soon it would be time to use a jacket... _Actually_ , you amended, rubbing your arms, _I probably should have brought one today._

But before you could go back in to grab one, Papyrus rolled up in his fancy red sports car, opening the passenger side door with a huge grin. "*I AM READY TO CAPTURE THE FISHES WITH YOU, HUMAN." 

* * *

Once you had set everything up and taught Papyrus how to cast, reel, and all the other things required for fishing, you decided to pull a page out of Sans' book... and relaxed under the shade of an oak tree to take a nap. Right on cue, Papyrus shouted  
that he'd caught a fish the second you were comfortable. "*...NOW WHAT." With a sigh, you got up to help.

"Alright, now. First, Paps, you reel it in and put on a glove. Then you take it off the hook- like so- and put it in the bucket- like so- and Reba it the hook. Like so. Then you cast again and get more!" The tall skelebro looked uncertain about something.  
"*ER... HUMAN FRIEND."

"Yes, Paps?"

"*IS THIS WORM IN PAIN."

You nearly burst out laughing, but managed to hold it in. It was so... so _Papyrus_ to worry about the live bait you two were using. "No, Paps, the worm isn't in pain."

"*WILL IT DROWN?"

"Nope! Worms actually can breathe underwater. Don't worry, I was watching Wild Kratts once and they said that." Papyrus nodded sharply and cast, back to his babbling self. You hadn't even bothered to explain that fishing doesn't work very well if the  
fisher is yelling. It would have been pointles, this was _Papyrus_.

Settling back under your tree, a song on your phone alerted you to a text. _Sans_!  
 **  
**

 **'hey hows the fishin goin paps being good 4 u'**

You scowled, hunching over the screen to type.  
 **  
**

 **'Sans! You KNOW how annoying it is when you do that! Hey.* How's* fishing* going?* for* you?*'**

You could just imagine him smirking in his bed as you sent it, the text immediately registering as 'read'. He did it on purpose, but still. Grammar was _IMPORTANT_.  
 **  
**

 **'I know, I know.'** At least he'd done it right this time. **'I just like messin' with ya. Anyway, how IS it going?'**

 ****

 **'Fine. Paps asked if the worms were hurt. I told him no. Anyway, what are you going to do today? Before class tonight, anyway.'**

It took a while for him to respond. Sans was a professor at the nearby Mt. Ebott College, teaching Quantum Physics, Monster History, and Magic Theory. The night classes, anyway. You took all of them in addition to your English major. You wanted to be  
a novelist, and Sans had agreed to help you chronicle Frisk's journeys through the Underground after you graduated.

While Sans was actually your age,and thus pretty young to be a teacher, he was by far the smartest applicant the college had found. So, he got the job and you got a teacher who was already your best friend. But anyway, back to the texting.  
 **  
**

 **'Nah. Just working on my project. Stop by the lab when you bring Paps home, I think I got it to work. You'll like it.'**

Oh, his project! Sans had been throwing around this crazy idea for a- in your words- 'Magic Blaster' for humans to use. Mages had gone extinct shortly after the Barrier was put up, because Mages would draw their powers from a monster 'partner'. When the  
monsters were banished... well, _duh_. Anyway, Sans had started the MB so humans could get a taste of what its like to have magic like monsters. He'd promised you the first pair of the small, innocent-looking gloves... so naturally you'd requested  
some epic looking fingerless gloves. Because _duh_.

Now, Sans tended not to trust humans as a rule. (It'd taken you a whole _year_ to get him to consider you more than an annoyance he had to put up with because Paps needed tutoring in English. He would have done it, but everyone knows Sans can't correctly  
use grammar to save his life.) He didn't intend to give this extremely powerful weapon to anyone but people he trusted- _especially_ not with the many anti-monster hate groups still hanging around since the memorable day three years ago when Frisk  
descended the mountain with her monster friends.  
 **  
**

 **'Cool. I'll see you later, then.'**

 ****

 **'K.'**

 ****

 **'SANS!'**

 ****

 **'Potassium.'**

 ****

 **'...'**

 ****

 **'What do you want from me, (y/n)? I capitalized it and everything!'**

 ****

 **'Go do your science thing, Dweeb. I've got... BIGGER FISH TO FRY.'**

 ****

 **'oh my god i love you'**

You laughed and set your phone down on the grass, leaving it as you grabbed your own fishing pole and sat cross-legged next to Papyrus. He was dangling his legs in the shallow water- _how_ was he catching fish at _all_?- and kicking them around  
happily. You made sure to sit as far away from the actual stream as possible while still fishing.

"*OH HELLO HUMAN FRIEND! I CAUGHT MORE FISH!" There were _five_ fish in that bucket. It was so impressive there was almost no point in doing it yourself. Still, though, you'd promised the childish skelle you'd fish with him until twelve. It was ten  
now, and there were two hours left. "Good job, Papy! Let me try."

Two hours later... you hadn't caught a _single_ brim.

And Paps? Paps had _filled_ thatbucket. "How did you DO that?!" You marveled as the two of you picked everything up. "*DO WHAT?"

"Catch all those fish! You were, like, the loudest thing I've ever heard, and you were splashing in the water, and- and- oh, never mind." You sighed in defeat and put the last thing in the trunk- a can of leftover worms- before sitting back on your  
seat in the car. Papyrus had insisted on returning the brim and bass to their stream ("*THEY WILL MISS THIER BROTHERS!") so you were going home empty-handed. 

* * *

"*Sup, (y/n)?" Sans greeted you as Papyrus dashed up to his room excitedly to pin up pictures he had taken while the two of you were fishing. You focused on the hoodied skelle, smiling. He seemed a little nervous for some reason. "Hey, Shorty. What's  
wrong?"

"*Huh? _Oh_." He visibly- to you, at least- relaxed. The grin became more sincere and he winked roguishly. "*Just troublesome math _calcaneus_." You frowned for a second before laughing. Calcaneus was one of the bones most people didn't know.  
You'd learned a long time ago to memorize all the bones of the human body because, well, you were best friends with a skeleton who loved puns.

"Let me call Paps down here so you can _talus_ all about it!" As you two laughed, a loud moan of anguish and rythmic thudding, like the sound a skull makes when being hit repeatedly against a wall, came from upstairs. You two laughed harder.

"*Heh, heh. Anyway..." That nervous look appeared again, "*Where's your phone?" You pulled it out of your pocket- or... didn't. "Where...? Oh no!" You'd left it at the stream, and you told him such. Sans laughed. "*Hey, don't worry. I'll just grab it."  
A second later, he was gone. You wondered, waiting, why he'd acted weird. Maybe something had gone wrong with the Magic Blaster.

"* _Back_." Which was a pun, of course, as Sans reappeared. He was tapping away on your phone, not even looking at you. Despite that, you could see his grin lift a little higher at you reaction. "SANS! _OFF_!" Leaping forward to wrest away your  
phone from the offending skeleton, you cursed under your breath at his teleporting. " _CHEATER_! Face me like a man you _coward_!"

Several minutes of chasing him around the house later, you finally tricked him into staying still just long enough for you to tackle him. You were out of breath when you finally took the phone out of his hands with a triumphant smirk. "You're under a- _wrist_!  
We caught you red- _handed_... uh... something with long _arm_ of the law." While you had the puns, it kind of puttered (or _PUNTERED_ ) out at the end when you couldn't think of how to use the last one.

You saw a blue dusting on his skeletal cheeks as he pushed you off and sat up. That obviously meant he was out of breath."*N-Nice. _Tibia_ honest, and I gotta _talus_ the _tooth_ , that was fun." You both laughed for a bit, and he finally  
turned back towards you. He'd gotten his breath back and winked. You made a fake angry face that both of you could see through. "What did you do on my phone, you jerk?"

"*Not much, just... **CHANGED ALL YOUR CONTACTS AROUND! MUAHAHAHA!** " He laughed overdramatically and even did the hands-grasping-at-air motion with it. Your fun, however, was cut short at the sound of someone scoffing rather loudly from the front  
door. Sans' eyes flashed in annoyance as he turned to face his older brother, looking up from your spot on the floor.

"*What do _you_ want, G?"

"*Hello to you, too, _Sansy_." He looked at you with even more disdain than he had at Sans. (At least he'd been smirking when he made the jab at his brother. With you, he full-on scowled.) "*And I see you have your **pet** out again."

You didn't like Sans' older brother, and he didn't like you. You two had a long, long history. In fact, Gaster was actually how you had met Sans. The taller skeleton, taller even than Papyrus, was in some of the same classes as you. Now, when you first  
learned the 23-year-old jerk was Sans' older brother, and that the 20-year-old Sans was a teacher, you were really confused. But, while Gaster was perhaps even smarter than Sans, he didn't apply himself and Toriel (who had basically adopted Frisk,  
the skelebros, and you too) had given him an ultimatum. Either go to college and get a job, or move out... and _still_ get a job.

Gaster was as lazy as Sans, but in a different way, so he agreed to go to school. (He was a freeloader, unlike Sans, who just didn't like work.) That's how you met him; he and his 'Followers' were the worst bullies on campus.

And you, dear reader, werea nerd. (But by no means were you a pushover. You didn't _DO_ 'pushover'.)

Gaster saw you the first day of that semester and pegged you as an easy target; a single nerd, all alone, no friends. So when you walked home on a route that happened to go through an alley, you were met with a smirking, douchebag of a skeleton in your  
way. Trying to leave back the way you came revealed you were surrounded by his lackeys, and would have to deal with whatever he threw at you. It went _something_ like...

"*Well _hello_ there~ You lost? Where's your owner, **pet**?" You had scowled at him, furious. You knew showing a bully you were mad encouraged them, but the idea of anyone owning you... of anyone daring to call you their property with so belittling  
a name as ' **pet** '. It made you want to dust him. (Not for real. You would _never_.) "You're in my way." You told him as politely as possible, still opting for the peaceful route.

That smug satisfaction on his cracked face, the way his hands were confidently buried in the pockets of his black leather jacket, his purposeful towering over you, the casual arrogance that blanketed the area surrounding him never lessened in the slightest  
as he laughed. The smooth, rich voice you knew all the superficial girls fell over themselves for did nothing to change your already forming opinion of this jerk in front of you. "*Aw, c'mon, babe. You can't possibly be a stray. Where's your collar?"  
He moved forward as if to check for one.

"Stop _right_ there." You snarled, taking a step back. But it was clear, in your eyes and your voice, you were not retreating out of fear. It was also clear if you felt any more threatened you might actually defend yourself. Gaster took another step  
in defiance, but did halt. "*Alright then. What's your name, **pet**?"

"I'm not telling you my name, you creep! And I am _not_ a **pet**." You snapped, balling both fists. The monster's smile twitched, but other than that he didn't react to being called 'creep'. Of course not, bullies were always the same. And you had  
never been bothered by them before, this was no different. "*You're a human, _aren't you_? So you _must_ be _someone's_ **pet**! Humans are so _fragile_. _Breakable_. They need a monster to _protect_ them... _or else they might get_ _ **hurt**_ _._ "  
He chuckled when he said this, stepping forward yet again. When you moved to get more room, there was a wall.

 _Oh, how cliché_ , you thought sarcastically. _How will I possibly deal with the shock of being cornered?_ Gaster outstretched his arm and leaned it against the wall, leaving the other in his pocket. Before, he'd been towering over you. Now, you  
couldn't see the streetlight at all, casting you completely in Gaster's shadow. The rest of them had left by now, waved off a few minutes ago when Gaster knew you couldn't run.

He summoned your SOUL. It was the first time you'd ever been in an encounter, and the feeling of absence for the first time made you gasp, staring wide-eyed at the culmination of your being. Gaster chuckled smugly, both at your reaction and at your SOUL.  
It glowed brightly, hovering a few inches over the perfectly round hole in his palm. "*Hm. First time?" He asked in a voice that implied other things, smirking shamelessly. "* _Oh_. Blue and red? With a little purple, too. _Very_ impressive."  
You had recovered from the shock of seeing your SOUL and tried to snatch it from the offending jerk. He laughed and moved it up, out of reach, forcing you to try and pull his hand down like a child. "G-give _me_ -!"

"* **GASTER**!" A furious, even-deeper-than-Gaster's voice yelled from the entrance to the alley. Both of you looked in that direction to see a skeleton maybe an inch taller than you, wearing a blue hoodie. His hands were shoved in the pockets, reminiscent  
of Gaster, and their voices were alike. You just knewthey were brothers, it was painfully obvious. "* _Oh_. Sans." The taller stated boredom, straightening up and away from you. He was still holding your SOUL. "*Gaster, what do you think  
you're _doing_?! Give that human it's SOUL back **now**."

"*Why should I? I'm the oldest, _Sansy_ , and besides. It's not like you _care_. Go off and play with that kid." You stood there, uncertain as to what to do, when Gaster was suddenly cloaked in blue... magic?... and yanked backwards. Your SOUL  
was also cloaked in blue, but it was gently returned to your hands. For a second you forgot what happened and just stared at it. So... _this_ was you?

You knew there were meanings to the colors, but the news articles had always been rather vague. You wondered what yours meant.

But you put it back into your chest and turned your attention to the monsters. "Um, thank you... Sans, I think?" The blue one barely glanced at you before turning back to his and Gaster's argument.

The next day he walked up to you, apologized for his brother's actions, and asked if there was anything he could do to repay you. It was only three months later you finally took him up on the offer by asking for tutoring. A year later, you'd finally broke  
through to the real Sans. He saw you as more than a human. And now, you two were best friends.

Gaster still bullied you- or tried to, at least, because you weren't affected- whenever Sans wasn't around, but usually you would just call him to help out. Thus, he called you 'Sans' little **pet** '.

With that, we have arrived back to where we began. "*And I see you have your **pet** out again."

"I am NOT his **pet** , _Gaster_." You pretended the 'G' was silent, making his name an insult instead. "Leave us alone." The leather jacketed jerk just snorted and started to walk up the stairs. "*Heh. Whatever. Saw what you did by the river, _Sansy_."  
Derisive laughter echoed for a while after Gaster had slunk into his room. You raised an eyebrow at your friend, but said nothing. Likely the prick had just said that to cause trouble, however small. Besides, you know what he'd done anyway, the messing  
with your phone.

"*Er."

"Chill, Sans. It's fine." You unlocked it and looked around. The only thing different (besides the contacts having been changed)was that while it said you had a new message from Sans, but there wasn't one. Oh, and along with the one you hadn't read  
that he clearly deleted, so was the last one you had read. But you shrugged. He did that sometimes for no reason, usually teasing about revealing some big secret. You grinned and he returned it. "*Not much. Want a ride to MEC? I know it's a few hours  
till class, but we could grab Grillby's on the way."

You grin widened. "Sans, that's a _brilliant_ idea." 

* * *

Gaster leaned against the window sill, arms crossed as he watched the two of them walk outside. Once Sans had teleported away, with _her_ in tow, he snorted derisivelyand rolled his eyes, sittingat his desk to draw some more, both technical  
diagrams for his secret project and more impractical sketches of monsters and humans he'd seen throughout the day to get ideas for the graphic novel he was making as his semester project. A sketch of Sans and Papyrus was pinned on the wall, one of  
his best.

Even if Gaster wasn't too fond of his first youngest brother, it was still a good drawing. And the one of _her_ and Sans at Grillby's just made him angry, yet he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He had just been having _fun_ , that night  
in the alley. Gaster's _idiot_ kid brother had no right to boss him around as if their roles were switched.

And now, the only human who wasn't scared of him he saw almost daily. _FAN-bloody-TASTIC_.

Gaster did smirk for a second, though, looking down at the picture he'd snapped of _her_ phone's screen earlier, while Sans was deleting the texts he'd sent.

 **  
**

 **'oh my god I love you'**

 ****

 ****

 **'...hey... uh, I mean that by the way...'**

Heh. His poor baby brother. _Loser_.

Wimp. Too cowardly to tell _her_ himself.


	2. Just A Normal Day At School

**CHAPTER TWWWWWOOOOO! Nothing in this chapter makes sense, YAY.**

 ****

 **Guest 1: thanks!**

 ****

 **Disney Syndulla: ITS RIGHT HERE OMGEE I KNOW RIGHT**

 ****

 **Guest 2: thanks for the encouragement! I actually meant trouble with editing and a certain user who got onto me about not being allowed to post reader inserts? *shrugs* I've actually got three chapters and a half already written, so writers block isn't too big a deal. I just want yallsinput!**

 ****

* * *

"*Put it on my tab, Grillbz!" Sans called, raising one hand slightly at the receding fire monster. The two of you dug into fries and burgers, though Sans mostly gulped ketchup. It was like the fires were the condiment on the ketchup, not the other way.  
You laughed a little, even though it wasn't anything new to you. "*hm? You gonna _ketch_ me _up_?"

"Sans, I'm not sure that counts as a pun."

"*I spelled it right."

"Mmmm nah. I _condiment_."

"*I _mustard_ you wrong. I _relish_ in the fact that all my puns are valid."

"It seems we're in a bit of a _pickle_ , because that is just plain _baloney_! Don't go all cold _turkey_ on me, you _cheddar_ box. You keep _loafing_ around making puns and Papyrus will just keep fussing!"

By the end of your pun-filled little paragraph, both of you were trying to stay upright on your bar stools, giggling like school girls. Which, to be honest, one of you kind of was. Did college count? Whatever.

Soon enough, it was time for class. "*See you later, (y/n)."

"See ya, Shorty!" You waved goodbye to Sans- your first night class was literature, not QP- and made your way to the lecture hall. There was half an hour until you had to be there, but the teacher was fun to hang out with. "Hey! _You_!"

"Hm?" You turned, looking to see who had called you. Two teenagers ran up. Jocks. Immediately you masked your dislike with a smile. "Hello. How can I help you?" One of them, a handsomely tanned boy with black hair, narrowed his eyes while the blond one  
stayed silent. "You aren't... _actually_ friendly to that monster, right? You're just being nice because otherwise he'll give you a bad grade." Your smile disappeared. Monster haters. The worst kind of bullies.

"I'll have you know, sir, that that monster is my best friend, his name is Sans, and he will certainly give me a bad grade, nice or not, unless I do my work well." You replied fearlessly, staring them down... despite being shorter than both by a good  
few inches. Wordlessly they glanced at each other, seeming to come to an agreement. TallTan grabbed one arm while his friend Blondie took the other, and despite your protests they half dragged, half carried you into the gym, which wasn't being used  
currently as it was being renovated.

"Let me go! This isn't funny you jerks!" You snapped, clawing Blondie's arm on accident. (or that's what you _claim_ , anyway.) Finally they did let go, but it did you no good. You were in a corner and they were facing you. _Welp_. Trapped _again_.

"Look, we know you've been having trouble with that skeleton, Gaster." Blondie started. "And we're pretty sure that the small one agreed to 'help you out' in exchange for... we don't know, a human comrade maybe? You tell us. But we're here to help you  
out for real! No more dealing with either of them! If you let us know stuff about them, when they're weak, when we can... talk... to them alone, away from any other monsters who could help, then we can make sure they never blackmail you into pretending  
to like them ever again."

You didn't reply for a very long time, slack-jawed in awe... at their stupidity. Blackmailing? _Pretending_? Suddenly you get it. Riiiiight! They were monster haters, you'd known that earlier. But they... Slowly, you drew yourself up to your full  
height, no matter how impressive or not it was. You took a deep breath in, closing your (e/c) eyes, before exhaling and opening them again together.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully." They leaned forward. So did another figure, but neither TallTan, Blondie, nor you saw him. "If you _ever_ , and I DO mean _EVER_ , even THINK about getting near Sans or so help me of **HURTING** him, I will _**END**_ you  
so fast you won't even have time to say 'touchdown'. And of course you'll have a hard time believeing a little nerd can do that. But don't worry, I can. And even if I _can't_..." you grinned with a wink. "I've got monster friends. Get lost." Then  
you slipped by them, walking quickly, but not too quickly, away.

 _One..._

 __

 _Two..._

 __

 _Three..._

"GET BACK HERE!"

TIME TO **RUN**!

You dashed around construction equipment, with hostile humans close behind. They were athletes, and you for sure were not. There was no way you could outrun them, at least, not on open ground! Shoving several items in their way while you ran, you kept  
making turns and twisting down corridors so as not to stay in a straight line.

You were already almost out of breath. _What will they do?_ you wonder, though not fearfully. _They can't hurt me or kill me, it's not like they're actually dangerous._

 __

 _...Right?_

Oh well, it doesn't matter. You skidded around the next corner, then tried to scramble back. TallTan was running up from in front, and right on your heels was Blondie. There had to be some- _THERE_! You dashed into an open door, slamming it shut  
and locking it. Immediately two bodies slammed against it, banging and shouting furiously for your to open up. Breathing a sigh of relief, you looked around for a window. Then you sighed.

 _It was a broom closet._

There was only one more thing that could possibly make this more cliché, but you _had_ to check... pulling out your phone, you let out another long sigh. No signal. _Of course_.

"*Need a hand?" You let out an undignified screech, jumping about two feet into the air as you turned to face the intruders who had somehow gotten in. "OH _HECK_ NO GET _OUT_." You shouted, pointing furiously at Gaster. "WHAT THE _HE_ \- _ahem_ ,  
excuse me." You coughed, recovering your dignity before continuing. "Are you here to make fun of me?" Gaster opened his mouth, paused, then smirked. "*Yes."

"Get it over with then. I'm busy at the moment." You rolled your hand dismissively, in the universal 'get on with it' signal while you looked around for a weapon against the two Hulks outside, still slamming on that door. " _Wait_. Did you offer to _HELP_?"  
You asked, whirling back to look at the tall skeleton in disbelief. He _HAD_ said that, right?

Gaster had his hands in his pockets, looking down at you from so close you two were touchingin the extremely enclosed space, with one raised eyebone and an amused look one gives a... a **pet**... Who's doing something cute. "Don't _do_ that!"  
You snapped, red tinting your cheeks.

You _KNOW_ that's what he was thinking, that's what he was _ALWAYS_ thinking! And it's not fair, because if you accept his help then he was right, you _DO_ need a monster to protect you, but if you decline he'll leave and he won't tell Sansand  
you'll have to deal with the jerks alone.

You REALLY hated Gaster. _So much_.

"*I did, **pet**." And _then_. He _petted_. YOUR _HEAD_. With that ever-smug smirk on his face. So you did what any self-respecting human would do.

You took one step to the side, unlocked the door. And _opened it._

The look of shock on that skeleton's face as he was grabbed by the hunks of stupid meat was worth it. You'd _finally_ managed to change that expression! And, you learned from Sans, skeletons can teleport with other people but they don't have a choice  
in it. If you're touching them, they can't leave you behind. So you knew Gaster wouldn't get out of THIS by vanishing.

 _Good_.

You peeked out from around the door and frowned. Revenge was great, but... Of course, Gaster was holding his own fine. By no means was he losing. Still... you looked down the hall and saw that one of them had called for help earlier, and at least three  
other guys were coming fast.

You hated Gaster. _So_ much. But him getting into a fight like this, while common, was never good. You knew he could handle five guys, no problem. But the five guys couldn't handle _HIM_. And having blood on your hands, either way, wasn't cool.  
(And Sans would get trouble from this.)

You grabbed the best weapon you could find- a broom- and stepped out of the closet. All three were facing away from you. Luckily, you tended to watch Jackie Chan movies whenever you were cleaning your apartment, so of course whenever a bo staff scene  
came up you would do it with your broom. As a result.. you could... _sort of_ fight? At least enough to accurately hit the correct two heads enough to daze them. Gaster raised an eyebrow at you, grinned, then winked. "*Good _girl_!" He vanished  
before hearing all the insults you threw. The reinforcements were arriving.

"Oh... well, shoot." You muttered as they halted, looking at you, then their friends getting up from the floor. "* _Ah!_ I almost forgot." Someone grabbed the collar of your shirt and yanked you backwards. By the time you got your balance back, you  
were right outside the lecture hall. "*Told ya you needed a monster to look out for you, **pet** ~" Turning to give him a piece of your mind was a waste of time, as Gaster had already disappeared. "Was there even a _POINT_ to that?! Did you appear _JUST_ to  
get on my nerves?" You growled at the air, walking in right on time for class.

You just didn't know _what_ was wrong with that idiot skeleton. 

* * *

You and Sans met up a few minutes before class to talk. "Hey! Sans! You won't believe what I did earlier!" You shouted, bouncing up excitedly.

Remember how you wanted to be a novelist? Well, naturally, being a writer and all... you've always wanted to have an extraordinary adventure! When the monsters came down from Mt. Ebott, it was a dream come true. And when you became so close to the Ambassador  
and her family?! Even _COOLER_! But nothing really exciting had happened, not since Gaster had gone all typical prick that night, so what had happened earlier wasn't scary. Quite the opposite. It was _fantastic_!

Sans recognized the look on your face. You got it every time you got into trouble. "*Oh _no_. What did you do _now_?" He asked, comically groaning for affect. You took a deep breath.

"I got _sort of_ kidnapped and then I escaped and then I had to lock myself in a closet! And then your prick brother showed up and I let the idiot jockeys fight him and I grabbed a broom and went all **HI-YAH!** Jackie Chan on 'em! And then there  
were others, but your prick brother teleported away and then came back and bought me with him and called me a **pet** again." You paused to take the first breath since starting. "And _then_ I went to class!"

You had accompanied each sentence with the appropriate hand motions, grinning almost as big as your skeleton friend... even though his smile lessened a little as your continued and his eye lights vanished. "* _Wait_. You got **kidnapped**?" You  
huffed. He was totally missing the point! You were a _super awesome action hero_ and he was worried about the _bad guys_? "Well, _kinda_. They were trying to get me to spy on you or something to tell them your 'weaknesses' and when you  
guys were alone. But you know I'd never do that! And that's not important, what's important is I was _awesome_!" Sans was silent for a second before grinning again. Still, you could tell he was still bothered. "*Heh, yeah! You were epic. You've  
gotta... _BO_ me all those cool Kung fu moves! I'll use it against the rest of the _STAFF_! Heh."

A few more puns were swapped before you took your seat with the other students, both human and monster, and Sans stood in front as usual. "*Good evening, guys..."

Class was spent discussing- you guessed it!- quantum physics. You were smart, but not nearly as smart as Sans. So, while you could understand a little of what he was talking about, you knew if he didn't tutor you there would be a big fat F on anything  
even close to resembling a test. Thank goodness for smol skelles!

The next lecture, also with Sans, was Monster History. You excelled in that! Their story was one you had known half of already before beginning, because it was told to human children as legends and fairy tales. All of them you knew by heart, because you  
loved fiction... or, at least, you had _thought_ it was fiction. But now, it was true, and the tales were all so amazing that you couldn't wait to learn more about them. And so you aced every test!

"*Today we're talking about Gerson, the Hammer of Justice, his unit's victories and losses in the war. Now, I happen to be a personal friend of Gerson, so I was able to..."

"I'm calling bull!" Sans raised an eyebone at one of the classes' usual troublemakers, Jason. "*Oh really?" The skeleton deadpanned, already knowing the drill. "Yes, really. You expect us to believe that this Gary-"

"*Gerson."

"- _Gerson_ monster is still alive after over a thousand years?!"

"*Yup."

Jason slammed his palm against the desk (not the first time he's done that.) and leapt to his feet in one motion. (He's done that a lot too) "You're full of crap! Go back to the graveyard you were dug out of, you creep!" (Not the first time he's done  
that either.) Sans sighed, rolling the pinpricks of light he saw with. "*Mr. Jason, I've already warned you about anti-monsterism. If you feel that way, you shouldn't have taken this class. Please get out of my classroom now, unless you're willing  
to sit down and shut up." Sans said in a tired voice. He wasn't allowed to be any ruder than that, but you knew what he was thinking. _*Kid, if you know what I could do to you..._

Ha. He had to deal with the several speciesists, however, without full power. As annoying as you found them yourself, it was a little funny to see your best friend having to deal with the idiots like everyone else has to. "I think I can do whatever I _da_ -"

"Listen to Mr. Sans, Jason, you idiot." You looked to your left with an appreciative smile. Everyone called her Crayon, because of all the color in her hair, but you and Carol were pretty good friends. She was a fan of history and monsters, like you,  
so sometimes you would get together to study. "Shut up, Carol. Everyone knows the only reason you defend those beasts is because you're one of those furry _weirdos_."

Crayon winked jovially at him."You know it!" She replied, always ready for an insult. Sans watched for a few moments before intervening. "*Thank you, Carol, but I'll handle this. Jason, get out of my class until you can learn respect." Sans summoned Jason's  
soul (it was mostly orange with a little red and yellow) and covered it in blue magic. Then the skeleton opened the doors remotely and forced the jerk out, though nonviolently.

Class continued as normal... after a few other humans who sided with Jason had walked out of their own accord, silently.

Next was Magical Theory. Both you and Sans were scowling when you walked in. You both had fun because this was a hands-on class... but then, halfway through the semester, Gaster joined the class. And now it was one of the worst hours of your day.

As per usual, said prick breezed in as if he owned the place five minutes after you'd all started. "*Sorry I'm late, _Sansy_." Gaster said, clearly meaning the exact opposite. Sans audibly grit his teeth, but the smile never left his face. "*Sit down,  
Gaster." For once, he obliged... right next to you. It was hard, but fighting back the snort of disgust that was rising proved successful. Barely. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye, but snapped your gaze back to the front when you found  
he was already smirking at you.

 _Bloody twat._

Sans kept a careful watch on you ad his brother, knowing the danger of your close proximity, as he taught. This session, each monster was paired with a human. You rushed over to Arix, a monster you were friends with, (you, Arix, and Crayon studied together  
often, as mentioned previously.) but he was already taken. Arix gave you an apologetic look, and it only intensified when he looked behind you.

 _Don't tell me..._ you were screaming internally as you turned to face the only available partner left. _Of course it is._

Sometimes you wondered if someone was writing a novel about you, seeing how many cliche or stupid things happened to you...

"*Well, looks like it's the two of us." Gaster smirked, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer, JUST to get on your scowled and opened your mouth to retort, but Sans appeared and put a hand on your shoulder. "* _Actually_ , Gaster,  
she is _my_ partner. You'll be helping Jason." Gaster's smirk dropped into a furious grimace as the two brothers glared for a second. You smiled at Sans, thankful to have someone to save you from the prick. 

* * *

Gaster locked eyes with Sans, raging that his younger brother would _dare_ interrupt his fun. Just because his loser brother had a crush on _her_ , it didn't mean _she_ could get off scot-free. Gaster was angry that _she'd_ let those idiot  
AMG humans in the closet before. If _she_ hadn't, he would have been able to exhort at _least_ a few bucks in exchange for help, along with a few good jabs about being a **pet**.

The tall monster hated anyone who acted like they were immune to his 'teasing' and he _especially_ hated girls who thought they were to good for him. Wether he liked _her_ or not didn't matter- and he _definitely_ didn't-there were plenty  
of prettier, easier women to pick from. It struck a nerve that someone could possibly look down on him. _Him_!

Either way, _she_ owed him for saving _her_ earlier AND for opening that door. Gaster's idiot kid brother, whether he was playing teacher or not, had no right to stop him from collecting... One way or another. 

* * *

Finally, Gaster walked over to Jason, who had just entered class (after having had a stern talking-to from the dean) and looked even angrier about being paired with Gaster than Gaster was with him. You turned to Sans with a smile. "Thanks, bro."

"*No problem." His cheekbones were coated in blue magic, _obviously_ because of the argument turned to the rest of the class and instructed them on what to do before turning to you to begin. "*Alright, so, here's what we're doing.  
Each monster partner is going to activate their magic, keeping each respective attack controlled in their palm. The human partner will carefully, and with the consent of the monster, scoop out the magic and hold it for five seconds. Afterwards, return  
it to its owner. Once we have done this a total of ten times, sit down at your desks and we will discuss what happened."

Everyone (except the outspoken Monster Haters... and Gaster) looked excited about this, getting to work immediately. Sans winked as he formed a small blue orb, cupped in his bone palm. To do this, however, he had to summon your SOUL, just as all the monsters  
did. (At the beginning of class everyone signed a waiver.)

His smile brightened when he saw it. "*Hey, I never realized your SOUL had blue." You knew that Sans' magic was blue ( _obviously_ ) and that it corresponded to a trait of the SOUL, but you never had gotten around to asking about the colors. "Uh, yeah.  
Can you tell me what they mean?"

"*Oh, sure!" He winked again as he passed you the magical ball carefully, the magic reflecting on his face as if he were blushing. "*Let's see. Your souls is mostly... hm, I'd say about 65% blue, which is Integrity. That explains why we're...friends.  
You've also got 35% Determination, which is good. It makes sense, knowing you. And because you have those two traits, purple is unavoidable. That's Perseverance, about 10%. Nice." You handed him the magic back while grinning.

"That's cool. What's your colors?" Sans' eyebone raised, and he was about to say something when suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your shoulder. "*Heh. _Oops_." Your brow furrowed as you reached around to touch the source of the pain.

It was a bone fragment, and it was _in your shoulder._

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Gaster and Jason hated each other. They knew it. Everyone knew it. So when the skeleton summoned Jason's SOUL, the human glared uneasily. After all, they were on opposite teams in the local... _er, conflict_ , to put it mildly, butsurely he wouldn't  
do anything while his brother was around.

Jason was half right. As he warily handed the bone attack back to its owner, Gaster accidentally (or _not_ ) bumped his hand, sending the shard of calcium flying away across the room- and into your shoulder.

Luckily, it was small, barely an inch long. And it hadn't even broken your skin! It was stuck in the strap of your messenger bag.

That didn't stop Gaster from laughing as you turned and stomped your way up to the two of them, deadly serious. "You, _prick_ , and you, _twat_! _Both of you_ get out of this classroom right now or I will stab **THIS** -" you held up the bone,  
"- _Into_ _ **BOTH OF YOUR SOULS.**_ " Jason took a step back, then made his way outside... fast. Gaster just leaned back with a self-satisfied wink. "*Aw~ Sorry, **pet** , but I don't love you enough for you to break my heart." Besides, now that  
the bone was no longer glowing it would only count as a physical attack. Gaster's HP was so high it would only do 1 DMG.

You stabbed it towards him anyway...

Or, at least, you spent the rest of class _pretending_ that you'd donethat, instead of handing the bone to Sans and sitting down like what _really_ happened. 

* * *

That night, as you collapsed on your bed in comfy pajamas and turned on a rerun of Castle (a crime show about a novelist, which was _really_ awesome), you let out a long, loud "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH." Of annoyance.

At least tomorrow wasn't a school day. Since you and Sans hadn't had the chance to try out the Magic Blaster, you were gonna stop by in the morning (read: _noon_ ) to try it out. Afterwards, you figured you'd just hang out at the mall or something.  
You weren't a shopper, really, but there were a few comic shops. And Hot Topic. 

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAY FINALLY THIS WORKED MUAHAHAHA**


	3. Never Promise Toriel ANYTHING

**YAYYYYY NEXT CHAPTEEEERRRRRR**

 **GUEST: haha well, honestly I don't either! Maybe this will help...? I'm leaning towards it making it worse, though, muahaha! I'm really glad you like G! And Sans... well, I'm really glad I haven't made him OOC! I know I hate it when they do that. Haha, when I'm writing them I have the same problem! No puns in this chapter, I think... but next chapter maybe? I dunno. I do love puns tho. OH! There is ONE PUN!**

* * *

The next morning, you got up like usual (at around ten, because Sans isn't the only _lazybones_ ) and grabbed some Froot Loops. Then, you crashed in from of the TV and watched anime until was time to go to Sans' house. Around five minutes after started,  
though, you got a call. "Hello?"

"*Why hello, my child!" You smiled, sittingup a little straighter at Toriel's voice. "Hi, Goatmom!" You heard giggling over the phone nod smiled even wider, knowing you were on speaker. "Hey Frisk! What's up?"

"Come over! Come over!" She cheered, and you could hear her jumping up and down. Toriel laughed. "*Now, Frisk! I have told you not to jump on the couch! But yes, (Y/N), Frisk and I would enjoy entertainingyou today, if you are not too busy." Hm.  
Well, you _did_ have two hours. And you could get some _PIE_! "I can't stay for more than a few hours, but I'll be right over!" After a few goodbyes and such, you got dressed, grabbed your bike, and started riding the few blocks down to the  
Dreemurr house.

"Hi!" Frisk chirped, flinging the door open and hugging you tightly. You laughed and hugged the 11-year-old back. "Hey, kiddo! Hello, Goatmom. Where's Kinggoat?" You hugged Toriel as well, enjoying the fluffy. She had pieces of pie set out and everything!  
You love your Goatmom.

"*Gorey is watering his flowers outside. He will be in shortly, I believe." You three dug in to the pie, smiling and laughing. It reminded you of when you'd met them first. 

* * *

It was a few weeks after you'd began as Papyrus' tutor, as well as taking tutoring of your own from Sans. Papyrus had quickly become one of your best friends (actually, only friend, to be honest. Crayon and Arix weren't in your class then.) and Sans was  
still... being Sans. "*WOWIE! I JUST REALIZED YOU HAVEN'T MET THE REST OF OUR FAMILY, GOOD HUMAN FRIEND!" You had laughed at Paps' excitement, (though why, after being subjected to it for several months, it hadn't yet lost its cuteness, you didn't  
know) and smiled. "Well, okay them. Who's your family?" Papyrus practically dragged you to the Dreemurr's house in his sports car. Back then, you didn't know Sans could teleport, so it was surprising to find him already there.

"*Well, hello, Papyrus, Sans! And- _oh,_ who is this? Hello, dear. I am Toriel. It is nice to meet you, what is your name?" You had been startled to see Toriel. Not because you'd never seen a monster like her, but because you _HAD_. Toriel, Asgore,  
and Frisk- all of whom were standing _right in front of you_ \- are constantly on the news and quite famous as memes on the internet, in the papaers, and anywhere else you could possibly be famous. And you were meeting them!

" _Wow_... Hi! I'm (y/n), It's really nice to meet you!" You stuck out your hand to shake, but the Queen took you up into a big hug. "*That is a lovely name!" _Really?_ , you thought to yourself with an inner smile, _That's awesome!_ "*Thank  
you, Mrs. Dreemurr."

"*Please, call me Toriel, or whatever you like! There is no need to be so formal, my child."

And from that point on, you were practically adopted by the King, Queen, and ( _also_ adopted) Princess of the Monster Kingdom. It was _EPIC_. Later you realized Sans had been carefully watching your reaction, and you're pretty sure that's part  
of the reason he warmed up to you afterwards. 

* * *

"*Dear, Gorey and I haven't hade a date night in a very long time. I was wondering if you could watch Frisk for me tomorrow?" Toriel asked tentatively, as if she actually thought you would _ever_ say no! "Of course, we'll have tons of fun! We can invite  
Alphys and Undyne over, and Papyrus and Sans. It'll be awesome!" You grinned, but when Toriel thanked you you could tell she noticed the name you'd left out. She sent Frisk off to play with Asgore as her face grew more serious.

"*(Y/n), I'm afraid I have another request to ask of you."

"Go ahead, Goatmom! Anything." She hesitated. You were getting really curious now.

"*You know Sans' brother, do you not?" You were a little confused. "You mean... Papyrus?" Toriel sighed. "*No, Gaster."

" _Oh_." You felt yourself closing up, and had to force yourself to be willing to listen again. "What about him?"

"*My child, you have helped Frisk to have another human who truly loves her. You have taken care of Papyrus, in his schooling and in his life, being a friend like he has always dreamed of having. You have managed to break through the walls Sans has put  
up, and because of this he is happier, and his smile is more true than I have seen in a very long time. So now... I ask you... to do the same for Gaster." _What_.

No.

 _Why_ would she ask this?! You can't _STAND_ him! He is a _jerk_ , and _rude_ , and the _meanest_ , most _condescending_ \- "*My child, I see the look on your face. I know it will be hard. But before you tell me your answer, please  
think. That boy is going to get into trouble, serious trouble, I fear. He will not listen to me, or Asgore, or Sans. He will not listen to anyone. Please, you need to make sure he stays safe. If not for his sake, then for me. And, if not for me, then  
for the rest of monsterkind." She paused, looking at you seriously. You both knew about the fights Gaster got into. Everyone knew he was involved with the more dangerous of monsters; the ones who wanted to take back the surface from the humans and  
give you a taste of your own medicine. They were the reverse Anti-Monster Gang."*And if not for me... do it for _Sans_. What do you think will happen to the two brothers if the third is accused?" Toriel'svoice was filled with worry, not  
just for Papyrus or Sans, but for Gaster too, for _every_ monster and human.

You knew that whatever Gaster did, there was no way he could start a war... by himself at least. But he could _certainly_ make life miserable for plenty of local monsters and humans. _God knows he did to you._

You agreed to watch over him as much as you could stand. Goatmom was put at ease, and smiled again. "*Thank you, my child." 

* * *

"*Sup, kid?" Sans asked as he opened the door for you. You hadn't even had to knock, as usual.

"Hey, Shorty!" You replied cheerfully, hugging him as tight as you could. He chuckled, hugging you back... Except he was a lot more gentle. Being a monster and all, you were a total wimp compared to how strong he was. Once you were done hugging Sans,  
you dashed into the kitchen to say hello to Papyrus- who hugged you a lot harder. Gaster was just coming down the stairs when he noticed you, sneering. "* **Pet**."

Gritting your teeth, you stepped up to him. _For Toriel. For Toriel. For Toriel,_ you chanted, which didn't really help much. "Gaster, I need to talk to you." You said as neutrally as could be managed. He raised an eyebone, but chuckled and nodded.  
"*Come with me~" he purred, leading you back upstairs and into his room.

You glanced back at Sans, signing **'I'll explain later'** at him. He looked uncertain, but nodded his **'okay'.** You really didn't want to go into Gaster's room, but it did need to be private and... well... you always _had_ been curious. Even _SANS_ let  
you in his room now, as long as you had permission. Gaster walked in behind you, shutting the door as you sat on the edge of his bed nervously. _This was a bad idea. Ho BOY, this was a bad idea._ You repeated in your mind as he sat in his desk  
chair with a smirk that told you it was too late to pretend this never happened. "*Well, **pet~**? I'm listening."

 _ **Don't**_ _stab a pencil into his eye socket._ _ **Don't**_ _do it, (y/n). It's a bad idea._ _ **Don't**_ _!_

Pushing the murderous thoughts aside, you tried to figure out a way to explain to Gaster you needed to keep an eye on him. "Er, okay, let's see... Goatmom is worried about you. She told me to make sure you stay out of trouble." His smirk disappeared.  
"*She _what_. She wants _you_ to be my _babysitter_? HA! **HA**! I don't think so, _Babybones_." He'd been leaning back lazily while talking, until he'd called you Babybones. You blinked for an instant and he was right in front of  
you, eye-to-eye, and the gaze that met yours was cold and calculating. You could feel your fears crawling on your back.

"*Listen to me, **pet**. You can hang out with me and babysit me all you want. But if you do, you're going to have to do what I say. As I've told you before; a human is _fragile_. If they don't have a monster to _protect_ them... _they get_ _ **hurt**_."  
The way he said it, no teasing, no hint of smugness. It was chilling. It was a threat, clear as day, and the way his voice was lazily drawling it out, as if it was just a comment on the weather, made it worse. For a moment, all you did was stare.  
Why was it _you_ who ended up in situations like this?

But then, you realized. This was the _perfect_ set up for a novel. A promise, a jerk, a best friend? Oh, something amazingly epic was bound to happen soon, and you were going to be part of it! The fear was pushed aside and you nodded determinedly.  
"Fine." One blink later and he was back in his chair, smirking and winking at you like nothing had happened.

Yet another thing he and Sans were similar in; you'd been threatened by the other skelebro before, and the styles in which the two went about it were _so_ alike it was almost copying.

"* _Good_ girl." He praised gleefully, ruffling your head like a cat's. "*Now, go play with your little friends, and we'll go to the mall afterwards."

It took you the entire trip down the stairs to realize what he'd said and the implications of it.

 _How did he know you were going to the mall?!_ (And a quieter voice asked if this counted as hanging out, babysitting, or a date. One of which was so traumatizing you suppressed the memory of thinking it.) 

* * *

"*Soooo..."

"*Toriel made me promise to keep him out of trouble." You explained simply as the two of you sat tinkering with the Magic Blasters. Sans' sockets widened for a moment before he laughed. "* _Oooh_ man, yeah. I understand that _completely_. So what  
happened up there?" You debated the pros and cons of telling him the truth. (Pro: letting Sans dust him would probably void the promise. Con: you would be breaking the promise letting Sans dust him.) "I told him about the promise and convinced him  
to let me. It wasn't too hard; I just said he could call me pet once a day with no retaliation." That was actually true, you had said that before leaving. He wouldn't let you leave until you agreed, the _prick_.

Sans huffed, but said nothing more on the subject. He was protective of you, but he also knew you could handle yourself. Besides, confronting his older brother was too much _work_. "* _Okay_ , Magic Blaster Prototype, Test #3345. Ready?"

"Ready!" You replied, giving a thumbs up to the recording video. After 3345 tries, you two still hadn't given up... or, more accurately, you hadn't _let_ Sans give up. Slowly, carefully, you put on the black, fingerless gloves with the glowing red  
circles. It reminded you of Iron Man's gauntlets, which were cool but you were more a fan of Spider-Man. "*And, in three... two..."

"One!" A soft ' _fzzt_ ' was the only audible clue to the fact that you had fired. The visible clue was a lot easier to see. For a moment, you and Sans exchanged looks from each other, to the gloves, to the two weapons you had formed from the hard  
light coming out of them. "*It... It _wor_ -"

"SANS WE DID IT!" You had shut off the MB (whose name wasn't really accurate since it didn't actually ' _blast_ ' anything) and jumped around, practically glomping him to the floor. "It works! It _works_! Sans, you're the smartest person I've _ever_ met!"  
He got caught up in your enthusiasm, grinding wider and laughing quietly as he tried not to get dusted. "*Er- (y-y/n), you're crushing my ribs." Blushing, you quickly rolled off him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot." You covered your face in embarrassment,  
always a little shy after having burst out like a five year old on occasions like these.

"*Nah, it's fine. I... think it's cute." As much as it would have been a _game-changer_ for you to hear what he'd said, you couldn't make out what Sans told you, because the last sentence was mumbled under his breath. Still, his assurance was enough  
to forget about the excitement and get back to work. After all, you needed to find the bugs in the program before you actually used it for anything!

You did truly wonder what he'd said. When you asked, he replied with "*Oh, I said I think it's cool." Something about it struck you as off, but Sans didnt betray any hints that he might have been lying. 

* * *

... You'd forgotten that Gaster was going with you to the mall. _Agh_ , and the day had been going so well! "*Ready to go, **pet**?" You opened your mouth to reply in some snarky way, but he teleported you before you could. "*Come on." Not even waiting  
for you to catch your breath, the tall monster grabbed your wrist and practically dragged you away from the building and into the back alleys.

" _Hey_! Wait, I thought we were going inside?" You asked, confused and trying to figure out what was going on. Gaster just laughed and ignored you.

While he dragged you around, you had time to think. It was weird that he so suddenly was bringing you around to some place you assumed was secret. It was like you two had gone from absolute enemies to partners in crime almost _instantaneously_. "Where  
are we going?" You finally asked, trying to figure it out.

"*You want to keep me out of trouble, right? Well, if that's the case then you have to come with me everywhere." Well, that answers _THAT_ question. He's using this as an excuse to make you do a ton of crap you would _never_ agree to otherwise.  
"*And that includes hanging out with my friends." _Case in point._

"And what are these ' _friends_ ' of yours' opinions on humans?"

Gaster only turned his head just enough to see you out of the corner of his eye with a smirk, like all the cool villains and anti-heroes did in anime. "*They make great **pets**."

Oh _HECK_ NO. "I am _NOT_ going into one of those weird clubs for furries!" You tried to break his grip, but... well, refer to earlier, the hug with Sans. Monsters are freaky strong. "* _Relax_ , Babybones. It's not like that. You'll be the only  
human there." Like _THAT'S_ comforting. "*And if you aren't my **pet** , then you're part of the game, and I _doubt_ you want to be part of the game." Yes. Because _THAT'S_ even _MORE_ comforting. "Just where are we going?!" You asked,  
a little horrified, even without understanding. Gaster rolled his eyes as you came to a stop in front of a guarded door. "*The Monster Insurrection Club, _duh_."

Oh. No big deal then.

You were just about to walk into a warehouse full of monsters who want to _enslave and/or destroy and/or imprison every human on the planet._

 **WHY** did you make that promise?


	4. Babybones

**Guest: I'd like to say firstly, that you're my #1 Reviewer on this story. Like, seriously, I LOVE your reviews! So! Let's reply to things in order!**

 **Well, I went through it and turns out I put a ton of puns in there! I noticed them only now, but still. And actually, YOU MISSED A FEW! Like the 'fears crawling on your back' and a few other good ones. Go back and see if you can find the rest!but the ones you mentioned were, indeed, references. I didn't realize anyone would get them! Oh, and about the Magic Blasters. It IS INDEED a play on Gaster Blasters. Not at ALL. because you'll get to blast him with them later. Nope. Not at all.**

 **If LAST chapter clarified, THIS chapter should make it CRYSTAL! Well, sort of. Maybe you can tell me what you think i'm trying to convey? Hm?**

 **Actually, reader doesn't know about Resets. There's a lot she doesn't know. I haven't told all the back story yet! You still have a lot to learn about yourself here!**

 **THIS IS WHAT GASTER HAS PLANNED FOR READER I HOPE YOU HASTE/LOVE IT BECUASE I HAD LIKE THE FUNNEST WORST TIME I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I**

 **don't**

 **HAD A**

 **why**

 **BAD**

 **no stop**

 **TIIIIIIMMMMEEEEEE**

 **yes, yes he will. IFHE FINDS OUT. (But you'll know what I mean soon... hehehe betcha didn't know G could do that, didja? Betcha didn't know ANYONE could do that!)**

 **WHAT NO NO DONT SHORTEN IT MAKE IT LONGER YES YEAH DO THAT LONGER OK**

 **it's my favorite part!**

 **Oh! You read all my stories? Is that what you're saying? CAN YOU REVIEW ON THEM ALL**

 **OHEMGEE PLZ**

 **Thank you! I hope your life it good as well!**

 **One last thing, Gest! (Well, two things)**

 **(first thing:)you shall be mine, and I shall name you Squishy, and you shall now be my Squishy!**

 **(Seconds thing:) FIND AND LIST ALL THE EASTER EGGS AND PUNS AND JOKES IN THIS CHAPTER I DARE THERES A LOT**

 ****

 **Okay, so, time for some comments! This chapter is going to be HECTIC! You're going to think all of this is so sudden and crazy, but the end explains it, so hold out your judgement till then! If you still have judgement, feel free to rage! I'm chill.**

 **I BET NONE OF YOU CAN GUESS WHO HE IS**

 **YOULL KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOJT WHEN YOJ MEET HIM**

 **I BET YOU WONT KNOW**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **actually you really won't. It's obvious. But it's not what you think. STILL**

 ****

* * *

Two buff-looking monsters stopped you and Gaster.. well, mainly _you_. They looked to be on _remarkably_ good terms with the jerk who had practically kidnapped you. "* _Heyyy_ , Dr. W.D.! You been gone a while, everything's been so boring!"  
The equine monster on the right looked like he could be Aaron's cousin, and another thing... _Dr. W.D._? Was Gaster some kind of DJ? And what kind of lame stage name was that? "*Hello, Manny! Nice mane, friend."

"*W.D.! What's up? And ya know ya got a stray taggin' along. Or did you _finally_ monster up and bring a player for the Games?" The other one laughed an a menacingly hearty way. He had to bend over almost double to grab your shirt and lift you the  
rest of the way to his face. It was rather intimidating, even to someone as courageous as you. Also, this was your second favorite shirt, and it was a graphic tee. Not very tough material... it would rip pretty soon and _that_ would be bad. "E-er...  
I-I-"

"*Now, Samson! Don't you know better than to touch someone else's things without permission? That is my property, kindly put it down." Gaster said jovially. _He called you an 'it'. Buuuut_ he was... _kind of?_ saving you. So you weren't really  
sure how to react.

The Yeti-looking Samson made that terrifyingly loud laughing noise again before setting you down. Roughly. "*Never took you for a cat person, D. Always figured you'd get a lizard or something as _cold-blooded_ as you! Har-Har-Har!" (That's _literally_ how  
he laughed.) You weren't a cat! What was it with monsters and calling you a cat?! (Though, you would probably be fine with being called a cat if it wasn't meant to be degrading, so.)Gaster laughed with him, stepping closer to his two rough-on- _more-than-the-edges_ friends.  
Despite his ignoring you completely, you noticed that this did put the skeleton between you and them.

Maybe he was only a jerk on the outside?

"*No, no. I tried a reptile. They were no fun to play with. This one is a lot more interesting... and not up for grabs." Scratch that. He was _100%_ jerk.

"*Well, where's it's collar? You know Boss won't let pets in without a collar and leash." You moved closer to Gaster when the two mountains of malice (alliteration!) leaned over even _HIS_ tall shoulders to grin at you. Despite being a total prick,  
you knew the skeleton would _never_ do that to you. Not even _HE_ would do _THAT_. "*Nah, she's very well behaved. I'll take it up with Boss, it'll be fine. Don't touch, though. She's very _fragile_." Gaster added the last bit just in  
time, because the horse one, Manny, was reaching out to grab your hair. He huffed, but obeyed Gaster's wishes. "*Again, don't worry. She won't leave my side for a second, _will_ she?" You nodded mutely when he glanced at you from the corner of  
his eye, looking oddly stern for a moment.

Samson laughed again. (he sure has a _funny bone_.) "*So, what did you name it, D.?" Your eyes flared angrily at the thought of anyone having that power, but before you could protest, Gaster put a hand on your head, petting a _little_ harder than  
was necessary. "*Babybones." He replied without missing a beat. "*Huh. Not very original, ain't it?" Many asked, scratching his snout like a buffoon. Gaster just shrugged. "*I like it. Anyhow, let me in. I _DO_ have some business to attend to,  
and I wouldn't want to miss the Games!" What _was_ it? Why did they keep calling it the Games? Who was this Boss? Why was Gaster so well-known in the MIC? There were more questions you wanted answered, too. Like, how many monsters had humans for  
'pets', was it legal, and did he have the _nerve_ to _honestly_ believe you were going to _play along_ with this?! 

* * *

_On second thought..._ you mentally whispered as Gaster dragged you along behind him into the dark, strobe light-lit main room of the warehouse, which was filled with monsters as threatening at the two outside, _Maybe I can go along with this for now. At least until we leave..._ "*Come  
along, Babybones. Don't get lost, or you'll regret it." A warning, not a threat. Needless to say, you followed as closely behind Gaster as possible, trying to make yourself invisible by shrinking. Every monster you two passed greeted the skeleton  
with jovial attitudes and curiosity towards you. If you had to hear that (pun warning) ' _pet name_ ' one more time you might scream!

"*Gaster! And Samson told me of this little kitten. Babybones, was it?" You didn't scream, in case you were wondering.

No, you were too busy trying not to turn around and FLEE from the monstrosity in front of you. Gaster just grinned wider and let himself be pulled into a _bone-crushing_ hug from the mountain as it rumbled out a gurgling chuckle that sounded like ' **hrrrhrrhrr** '  
but as if the planet was making it. "*Nice ta see ya, Boss! How's the Games?"

"*Just about to start, D. I was waiting on you. Am I correct in assuming you wish to keep your pet free of the ring... _and_ the **mandatory** collar?" The last bit had just the slightest hint of an undertone, but Gaster just winked. "*Babybones is  
very loyal. She does whatever I tell her to, so don't worry. Not a word of this will get out. You know you can trust me, Boss!" The glowing red eyes affixed you so completely you felt like you'd been skewered. For a moment, you couldn't breathe.

Then his gaze shifted back to Gaster and the danger seemed to pass. "*Of course, W.D. Come, come. I saved you a seat next to me." It was all you could do to keep up as 'Boss' put a massive arm around Gaster and ushered him into official-looking box seats.  
You followed as closely as could be managed, having to dodge a few grasping hands on the way.

There was no seat for you. With a glance, Gaster told you to sit on the floor a little in front and to the side of him, so he could keep you in sight. You thought about refusing, but as soon as Boss' eyes began to swivel in your direction to speak to  
Gaster, you sat so he wouldn't have reason to kill you. "*How are the plans coming along?"

"*As well as can be expected. The AMG tried to catch up earlier this week, but they never had a chance."

"*I never doubted you for a moment, my friend. Tell me, what do you wager?" From below, cheering and shouts rang out. It must be the Games, you thought, and quietly moved to the edge to see what it was all about. Before you could get even a glimpse, however,  
Gaster surreptitiously used his magic to pull you back and keep you in place until you stopped struggling and gave up. He never once turned his attention from Boss. "*Fifteen gold on the Champion."

Perhaps, if you couldn't see what all the fuss was about downstairs, you could at least inspect the leader of MIC.

He was huge, and white. Actually, if not for a few differences, you would have said he was Asgore. But this Boss Monster was different. He had black markings on his face, and a slimmer build. His voice was smooth and rich like Kinggoat's, but not quite  
as deep. There was no hint of the softness or kindness you could find in the King's. You wondered why he looked so much like the Dreemurrs, but of course there was no way you would ask.

"*...can't _believe_ it! That player has got to be the _best_ we've found in ages!" One of the monsters nearby was exclaiming. Gaster was cursing. "*Hh. Well, here you go then." He handed over the monster currency, clearly reluctant. "*One more  
go, old friend." Boss said, in an enticing voice. 

* * *

An hour later, you knew Gaster was a compulsive gambler. _Greeeaaaaat_.

He was also a really _GOOD_ one, apparently, but tonight was _NOT_ his night. Soon enough... things were getting worrisome for you. "*You only have one thing left to bet, Dr. W. D.!" The prick's gambling opponent squealed gleefully. It was a Pyrope,  
and seemed to have all the good luck. You watched as both pairs of eyes wandered over to you.

No way. There was no _WAY_ he would-!

"*I bet Babybones."

"*Your fighter?"

"*Opponent."

"*Deal. I bet all your money back." 

* * *

He lost. Gaster bet **you** _, and he LOST._

... Toriel would have to find someone else to fulfill your promise... As for you, you were livid. Not raging enough to act upon it- it was still too scary to even speak around all these enemies- but angry enough to show him how betrayed you were. You  
didn't know what you'd been expecting when you agreed to babysit this loser, but not _this_. Being gambled off like some piece of junk? Like a thing and not a person? Your opinion of Gaster was low enough already, but it had fallen _so rapidly_ in  
these last minutes that it hit _LITERALLY_ the bottom of your disdain.

The Pyrope grabbed your arm. It didn't bother to put out the flames on that part of his body, so there was a long burn now that would take weeks to heal. Still, you kept your mouth shut. Words would be no friend to you now. "*Wait!" Gaster called, though  
he kept any sign of emotion out. Instead, he looked just as cocky as ever. "*If you have a go one last time, I'll make it worth it."

Really? _Really?_

"*I'm listening." The Pyrope released you, and you clutched the burned area quietly. You had a low tolerance for pain, but apparently fear was a great motivator to not hiss. Good to know, maybe? "*Double or nothing, winner takes all."

"*You have nothing left to gamble, G! I know you love your cards, but _honestly_." The monster chuckled dryly. Gaster narrowed his eyes, smirk widening. "*Oh, don't I?" He pulled something from his pockets that finally got a sound out of you. You  
gasped when he revealed Sans' Magic Blasters. No, _YOUR_ Magic Blasters! "*Some stupid gloves?" The Pyrope was unimpressed.

"*Magic enhancers." Gaster corrected. The Pyrope agreed immediately.

"*Your player?" The Pyrope asked. Gaster held up a finger and pulled something else out of his pockets. "*Here. You write down _your_ bet, I'll write down _mine_." The Pyrope suddenly looked nervous, but he had no goodexcuse to refuse. "*A-Alright..." 

* * *

After several long minutes, they looked back to the papers from where they had been watching want you knew to be a fight. Between who or what, you didn't know, but seeing as he'd threatened you with it... you had a good idea. "*I-I..." The Pyrope fizzled  
out momentarily, before flaming to life so violently you had to stumble back. Gaster caught you with a smirk, though it was just a tad softer than normal. "*YOU **CHEATED**!"

"*I did no such thing, Alex. In fact, I believe it was _the other way around._ " He met the flames with cold calculation, like before in his room. "*You've rigged the Games, and I'd like to know _why_." The Pyrope glanced at you angrily, then stormed  
off after throwing Gaster's money, and double, on the floor. Gaster pushed down on your shoulder, and you got the idea quickly enough. Face burning, from the Pyrope's outburst and the humiliation of being someone else's maid, you picked up all the  
coins as fast as possible before giving back to Gaster. He brushed your burn on accident, making you flinch.

The skeleton made no comment, but avoided that arm afterwards. "*Boss! I need to get going."

"*So soon, Gaster? But we were having such fun!" The goat looked slightly disappointed, but grinned again. "*Very well. Enjoy your night, my friend. I'll make sure AMG learns it's place!" Gaster dragged you out as fast as you two had entered, and it was  
reliably hard to figure out what the point of all of that was. 

* * *

Finally, it was just the two of you. Gaster made you rest on the ground against one of the cold alley walls, sitting in front of you with a long sigh. "*Well. That was fun." Then he smirked, back to his usual ways, and gave you a wink. "*How'd you like  
your first day on the job, _Babybones_?"

He didn't see the punch coming until it hit his eye socket dead-on.

" _NEVER_ CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" You snarled, whipping to your feet in a hurricane of fury. "I don't know what in the _STARS_ all of that was, but if you _EVER_ pull that kind of stunt on me again, I'm going to make some nice cracks in the rest  
of your body to compliment the _ones on your skull_! I am **NOT** your pet, I am **NOT** property, and I am **NOT** something to be **GIVEN AWAY LIKE THAT!** " You went to throw another punch, despite the high probability of your hand being  
broken along with being seriously burned, but he caught your wrist rather gently, twisting it ever so slightly. Somehow you found yourself sitting again, arm still outstretched and in his grip.

" _Let go of me right now._ " You demanded coldly. Gaster didn't listen to you. Instead he moved your arm, surprisingly softly, this way and that to look at it from every angle. The spiraling burn (rope burn? Ha. Ha.) running down the length of your  
arm and hand was rather painful, and the fact that you had _definitely_ broken your fingers on his skull wasn't helping. Every now and then a hiss of pain escaped, but otherwise you were silent and still. He was far superior in strength to you,  
there was no breaking out of the grip.

"*I'm going to heal it." He said calmly, clinically, glancing up to your face. "*Hold still. When we're done, I need to talk to you, so while I'm doing this,work on calming down enough to think rationally." Hearing Gaster talk with the utter absence  
of sarcasm, arrogance, or a condescending tone was shocking enough to turn you mute, and you just nodded. His left eye glowed green, and the pain started to disappear. You started to relax, which was funny because you didn't know you were tense. All  
but the faintest traces of the burn disappeared, your arm and fist good as new. He released your wrist and sat back, sitting silently for a moment.

"*Are you calm?"

"At the moment."

"*Good, because I need you to listen. I was never going to let him take you, and I hadn't even intended for it to go _that_ far. I knew he was cheating, and I had to prove it. Unfortunately he worked faster than I expected. Boss had asked me to look  
into it for him, and that's what I was doing. The burn is my fault, and I never thought he would do that. Besides-"

" ***GASTER!** " Fast enough to leave an after image, Gaster was standing and facing the end of the alley, standing between you and the threat. _The Pyrope_. And three larger, _meaner_ buddies of his. "*We have a bit of a _problem_ , it seems.  
I misplaced my kitty. You wouldn't have seen it around, would you?" The monster's eyes never left you. Seems he was angry about Gaster winning you back.

Just your luck, _apparently_ you were a pedigree or some crap.

"*I haven't seen yours, nah. Just me and this stray." If he hadn't _just_ healed you right after you punched him in the face, you would have _DONE IT AGAIN_.

"*That'll do, I suppose." With a nasty chuckle, the Pyrope set his hounds of war on the skeleton and raced after you himself. You scrambled to your feet, grabbing the closest thing to hand- a stick. What _was_ it with staffs? You'd always liked knives  
better, but oh well!

All it took to deal with your opponent was a distraction and a smack on the head. You turned to watch Gaster... and _wow_ , he was in his element.

The three beasts resembled a dog, a cat, and a lizard, respectively. The lizard summoned several spears made of razor spines, launching them at your semi-protector. Gaster dodged them in a way that made it seem he was never there in the first place, and  
it was fascinating to watch. The dog and cat used magical sword and ax attacks, respectively. They came as a team, hacking and slashing in a way that left only a split second gap between strikes. Their opponent seemed to thrive and prosper there in  
that void of attacks, hovering always just out of reach and yet just in range. Finally he stopped toying with them and used a simple gravity attack to end it for all three.

Oh, he didn't turn them to dust. _No way._ Not with you there. He just sent them flying onto the roof of the next building over, and just in time for three police cars to arrive outside the alley where your battle had taken place seconds ago. A flicker  
of blackness and you were in your apartment, Gaster with his hands on your shoulder. His smirk began to return, but before it completed its renewal you shoved him as hard as possible. "Get out. _Get out and STAY OUT!_ " The skeleton narrowed his  
eyes, but complied.

You needed time to cool off. It had been a long, rather arduous day. 

* * *

Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster had finished eating spaghetti for dinner. Papyrus was happily washing dishes, Gaster went up to his room, and Sans followed his older brother, furious about the incident earlier. He had heard about it from a monster police officer,  
who had seen the older skeleton. But not _her_.

"*You could have started a war, G." Sans began, leaning in the doorway. Gaster ignored him, sketching a specific SOUL from memory. He was just starting to add the red to it. "*G, I'm talking to you." It was a very nice SOUL.

"*And I'm ignoring you. So?"

"*What you did nearly got out to the press."

"*But it _didn't_. I'm a _genius_ , _Sansy_ , I'm smarter than _you_. I know how to get out of trouble."

"* **Gaster**."

He slammed his hands on his desk as he stood suddenly. "* _I_ am the oldest, Sans! _You_ are not in charge, and _you never have been_. Go text your little **pet** and quit _acting_ like I'm one of your _human experiments_!" He shoved  
past the shorter skeleton, shoving his hands in his pockets and slamming the front door as he left. It looked like Gaster didn't have a choice, whether this would turn out well, or not...

Sans sighed. "*Well, for being the oldest, you sure are an idiot." He muttered, heading down to the basement. If he had **any** idea that Gaster had nearly gotten _her_ killed, the night would have gone much worse. 

* * *

You were busy writing some fiction on your iPad to chillwhen the TV in your living room blared to life.

 _What_. The. _Heck_. Was it the Pyrope? No... that's ridiculous. They won't mess with you anymore, and there's _no way_ they know you live here, you're _sure_. Could be Sans. _No_ , you shook your head, _He'd text first._

Only one way to know for stepped into the hall and peeked around the corner. "What are YOU doing _HERE_?!" You shouted, bristling at the lanky skeleton who was slouched on _YOUR_ couch watching _YOUR_ tv with one of _YOUR_ sodas  
in his hand. "You have **some nerve** , coming here after that trick you pulled! I told you to get _OUT_."

Gaster glanced, but ultimately you were ignored. Well, _that_ wouldn't do. You marched right up to him, snatched the soda and the remote, setting them on the table. Then you grabbed him by the jacket as threateningly as you could manage while wearing  
pajamas that were covered in pictures of Bill Cypher. "Tell me what you're doing here _NOW_ , or GET OUT." Came the quiet demand. Finally his eyes met yours, but his expression was one that wasn't worried.

"*Sans was being an arse." He said simply. "So you just decided to come _here_?!" You exclaimed, incredulous. _How could he_ _ **possibly**_ _think-?!_ "*Obviously." YOU WERE GOING TO MURDER- _No. No. Deep breaths, (y/n). Deep breaths. For Toriel. For monsterkind. For Sans._

"But _why_ ," you asked slowly, "didn't you _go_ ," slower still, "to a _friend's_ house? You've _got_ to have people who actually _like_ you hanging around to go to."

"*Nope. Besides, you owe me." _You_ \- What. "For _what_?"

"* _One_ , for saving you from those big bad jerks, **pet**. _Two_ , for opening that door and letting those same jerks actually bruise me. _Three_ , for making me save you _AGAIN_ from the _OTHER_ big bad jerks. And _four_ , for punching  
me in the face." He called you **pet** again. And he thinks you're in his debt.

 _Great_. And it's not like you can force him out, either. He'll just keep teleporting back, if he's really set on this. You sighed. "Alright, then, Spooky Scary Skeleton. Stop eating my food, you're not allowed in my room, and if I wake up and _ANYTHING_ is  
wrong, I'm calling the police. I hope you know the _only_ reason I'm not calling the police right now is because that would mean trouble for Sans to sort through." Gaster just winked at you as you released his jacket and stepped back. "*You could  
always stay here and make sure I stay in check."

"Yeah, not happening." You made sure to lock your door, even though it would do nothing against a teleporting skeleton.

You wondered for a moment if you should be freaking out about this more. But you hadn't ( _much_ ) before, so why start now? 

* * *

It took five minutes and two seconds for Gaster to relax after she'd locked her door. Sure, he was here... actually, he really shouldn'tbe. The whole point of the visit to the Boss' was to get her to hate him more. To _stay away_. But that _stupid_ goat  
had made her promise. And when she promised, shewas _just_ like his _loser_ brother. **Ugh!** Why did _HE_ have to deal with this crap? He'd _tried_ getting her to stay away by making her life around his house a nightmare, but she  
liked Sans too much. He'd _tried_ by bullying her, but she was _somehow_ immune to it. _He'd tried EVERYTHING!_ The last possible thing he could think of was _THIS_ , but it didn't work **still**! If it _HAD_ , she would have told  
Sans already.

This human was **impossible**.

Still, he _DID_ have another reason to be here.

It took him forty five minutes and twenty two seconds to decide it was safe. Gaster teleported quietly into her room, glancing around and repressing a quiet chuckle. The room reflected that girl to a _T_. **Anyway**. He carefully maneuvered himself  
next to her bed, holding his hands over her head and letting his eyes glow the blue of Patience. A small layer of the Magic covered her mouth and forehead for an instant before it was done and he teleported back to the couch, falling asleep as quickly  
as she had.

With that spell cast, even if she _WANTED_ to tell Sans or anyone what happened, she _couldn't_. It was a twisted version of patience that stopped her from speaking the truth of their 'trip to the mall'.

Gaster honestly felt a little guilty, but he'd never meant to have to use it. He thought _this_ would finally get rid of his problem. He had _really_ underestimated hisBabybones.


	5. A Special Just for Squishy

YAY I was hoping you would like the nickname! Good job looking, and MAYBE YES NO WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT  
As for Gaster's POV... well, you're... not wrong. It wasn't what I intended for you to pick up, but it's definitely right. Just not ALL right. Yes, he does treat READER like a pet. Yes, he's not very compassionate. And he does underestimate HIS Babybones.  
But... you haven't yet put together the pieces! It's a puzzle, and you have all the pieces. Think... well, see what he himself doesn't quite see! Think WHY he wanted all of that, WHY he did everything. Gaster, like Sans, does everything for more than  
PNE reason. Sometimes he doesn't even know the third or fourth reason, but it's there. Huh! I didn't think othe spell having that sort of effect! I think, however, I will pretend I did anduse it. It'll be fun when she's trying to be mad and  
finds herself not.  
OH NO  
THISLL CHANGE THE COLOR OF HER SOUL, EVER SO SLIGHTLY  
I wonder what he'll think of that, when he sees? And... with the anger not blocking the way... how willReader feel- THIS SOLVED A HUGE PROBLEM OHMY STARS  
well, Sans certainly likes her, and they both know. But Gaster SURELY doenest care about her and even if he did Sans would never suspect...or at least he had no reason to. Obviously they hate each other. I don't know what you mean by a lasting bond? Haha,  
funny puns! Lol, yeah, I thought it was funny too. Gaster is quite devious! WELL OBVIOUSLY WHEN SANS FINDS OUT because you know he will. After all, the Pyrope's previous plan for revenge didn't work out... Gaster still 'owes' him for losing, and  
now for getting beat up. Everyone knows Sans, everyone knows despite Gaster's claim that the younger still has a say. A big say. You connect the dots! Yes, I meant the spells! Monsters can all cast spells but not ones like that! (Hahahahahaha oh my  
gosh yes)  
nope not too long at all! This has been my favorite review of all time so far!  
YAY SQUISHY!(No. your weirdness is FANTASTIC)  
Yup! A few more puns than that but those were the main ones!  
Easter eggs:  
Yes! Good catch! That's IMPORTANT!  
Indeed.  
Yes, buuut also an UnderTale thing. A player? A game? Heh oh any yeah he hasn't brought a human to be a player yet. That says something doesn't it  
THE GOAT IS IMPORTANT  
It's a GREAT story  
AMG is someone you've already met. Anti-Monster Gang. Those two boys from Ch2 were initiates. You'll see more of them soon!  
Only the monsters with pets use them in battle. And by pets I mean Humans. They're classified by animal, and I'll explain at the end of this ok!  
It is a very interesting story, one even Sans doesn't know!  
(OMG YES) they are... I don't really know. It was a joke on Frisk's stick both times, but I personally DO prefer knives to sticks... which, after playing UnderTale, has me worried.  
Yeah, I was hoping someone would pick up on that! It IS IMPORTANT MUAHAHA SO MUCH SURPRISE  
Yup! I love GF and just THINK! If Flowey or Sans or Gaster MET BILL! Amaaaaaziiiing  
Both!  
No Gaster's is DEFINITELY not patience! Haha nooooooo!

YES IT WAS you're right about on one of themwith Asgore, not anything on Toriel, nope, not his fault, WHAT OF COURSE HES NOT ASRIEL WHAT MADE YOU THING THAT  
oh my... oh my god. How did you... YOU GOT IT SPOT ON HOW HOW DID YOU DO THAT I THOUGHT I WAS BEING ALL CLEVER BUT DANG IT THATS SUPPOSED TO BE A BIG REVEAL AGH  
anyway! No problem!  
One last thing before I explain the cats!  
There's a lot of things in this chapter thatpoints to Gaster's POV that explains EVERYTHING concerning how he views the reader! Go back. Look at every single thing he does. EVERYTHING. Honestly I was worried I was being too obvious!

And now, an explaiantion of human pets and the Readerbeing a cat!

SomeMonsters view humans as Pets. Mostly the MIC. The higher in the ranks you are, the more or more powerful you have.  
Types:  
Lizard/Snake- the cold1blooded kind- just like Samson claimed Gaster was(and he certainly is... you'll see) most of the intellectual MIC recruits get one of these. They fight fast, and dirty.  
Cat- Reader is one. Clever, fast, and skilled, but not always strong or loyal. (Though if readerwere willing in this she WOULD be loyal.) good fighters, if trained properly.  
Dog- often stupid, loyal as all get out, and strong. But stupid though.  
Rabbit/Mouse- cowards, weaklings, or serious kept for beauty or maid work.  
Parrot- good messengers, fast, but notoriously flashy. Usually kept for beauty or messenging.  
Eagle-also messengers, also fast, but super strong and brave. Often noble, and proud. Excelent fighters.  
Bear- the strongest, the stupidest, the biggest. Duh  
Wolf- cunning, violent, and smart. This is honestly the best match for Gaster, despite the jab about cold blooded ness.

And THAT'S why they all call her a cat.

Anyway, Squishy, I look forward to reading your next review and the ones for my other stories! (And the next chapter of this will be out in two days or so) 


	6. Frisky Dreemurr

**You have no idea how much I laughed at that title when I realized how perfect it was. Seriously, guys.**  
 **Squishy: the color of Reader's SOUL WILL change, but not like you're thinking. It's... well, did you read the latest chapter of 'It's Just a Game... Right?' Where I describe how Determination is like water? If not, go read it. That will perfectly explain how this works! You see, magic is all like water, even fire magic. The way it flows, fills, empties, drains. It's all water. So someone like Gaster who can work complicated spells like the patience one is simply someone who can channel and change the different currents of the river. So while I only say DT is like water, all the traits are such. What G did is simply empty a tad of one trait and fill the space with a tad of another. That's all. So at this point, and you'll see later, Reader's SOUL now has5% Patience, having taken two percent from DT, two from Perseverance, and one from Integrity.**

 **You see here how it affects their relationship- but I can't account for HIS behavior here. I know why he did it, but YOU DONT so ha.**

 **You're wrong about one of those, but whether it's Gaster caring, or Sans suspecting, you must guess.**

 **Oh, that is a great story too! Haha.**

 **Well... I don't really know yet, actually. I haven't gotten that far, haha!**

 **Yes, it's adorable how devious he is hehe.**

 **Wether he does or not you must see; though Sans IS the Judge and he tends to know everything.**

 **Haha, like I said earlier. Gaster can pull stuff like that because he can pull and push the tides and currents of magic just a little more than everyone else. Sans can do it too, he's almost as good as G is.**

 **OH YES HAHA SANSTASTIC**

 **I'll skip some of the Easter Eggs, but a few warrant responses!**

 **The humans find themselves as pets for several reasons. Some owe debts, some are 'furry wierdoes', some like to fight, and some have no choice.**

 **Haha... maybe Reader will ask him how.**

 **Sans didn't have a bad time... but he WILL when SOMEONE IN PARTICULAR finds out about them... I won't say who. You don't know who. Muahahahahahaha**

 **Haha well I'll explain the 'both' later.**

 **Not at all lol**

 **As to Asgore's relationship with Boss... well. Heh. No, not evil twins. No not father. No not best friend. I won't prove or disprove the others. Hahahahaha.**

 **Haha thanks! I thought it was pretty unwell thoughtout, the animals. I just chose a ton of animals I liked or hated and decribed them. Heh. Anyway glad you liked it.**

 **What do you mean, you can't wait to see how? Haha, you'll regret wanting to when you find out...**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS HEEEEEERE**

 **thank you Squishy, you too!**

 ****

 **Sweetooze: thanks! I'm glad you like it! I use neat occasionally, it's fine. Well, I probably WOULD shove romance in your faces, but I'm rather romance-shy so I like slow burns. Aww I'm glad you think I'm funny! It's one of my most prized possessions, my humor. Next chapter has arrived, my friend!**

 ****

 ****

 **Took me forever... but here it is! Haha.**

* * *

When you woke up in the morning, you had a horrible headache. Like, a Dreemurr-worthy, Royal headache. Groaning, you wrapped yourself in your blanket and shambled into your kitchen to make some hot cocoa. You hadn't even opened your eyes yet,  
grabbing Advil and two packages (that's right, _TWO_ packages. ANARCHY) of Swiss Miss cocoa mix. You mixed some up and set it on the table. The light made your headache worse, so you still hadn't opened your eyes when you flopped onto the  
couch- and was greeted by the loud grunt from the houseguest you'd _forgotten was there_.

"*OOF! Hey, kitten, I didn't know you were so eager to _jump my bones~_ " Sans had made that joke a few times, but somehow Gaster doing it made the whole thing even worse. " _OH_ \- oh my gosh I'm sorry I forgot you were _here_ and-"  
You were too embarrassed to be mad at him in that moment and he wasn't helping. The second you tried to scramble away, he wrapped you in a hug and laughed, nuzzling into your hair. " _H-hey-!_ What are you _doing_?" The end turned  
into a squeak because _he was hugging you and you were blushing and what the_ _ **heck**_ _was going-_

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

You sat up in bed, gasping for breath. " _What_ the _heck_ was THAT?!" You asked out loud, voice close to how squeaky it'd been in your dream. You did have a headache though. And really wanted some hot chocolate. There was a knock at the  
door and you squeaked in surprise. "IM NOT READY GO AWAY AAHH!" There was a muted chuckle. "* _Relax_ , pet. I just made some coffee and cocoa. You were... _heh_ , talkin' in your sleep when I walked by your room and that was mentioned  
a few times." Oh stars, you were _SO_ dead. "Uh... thanks."

Needless to say, you took a few minutes extra to forget that really weird dream before coming out.

"Well, I have to say... I didn't expect you to stay the entire night." _Please tell me you didn't hear anything except hot chocolate, oh please._ Gaster was relaxing against the counter with a mug of blackcoffee. You hated the stuff,  
but had some for Sans. He liked it occasionally. "*I didn't have anything better to do, and besides. Your couch is comfortable."

Try as hard as you might, you couldn't summon the anger you had for Gaster only last night. It was strange... you felt more calm today than you had in... well, ever. You were infamous from your impatience. But as you stood by the coffeemaker and  
waited for your cocoa, you were fine.

"*... Sleep well?" There was a hint of nervousness in Gaster's voice- you'd never heard that before. Still, it was so slight you chalked it up to sleep-dazed imagination. But the question made you remember your dream.

And that was embarrassing enough to make your cheeks heat up. Like, we're talking _cherry red._

Turning back to your mug of hot chocolate to hide it, you nodded. "Fine. Aside from an _unwelcome guest._ " There was no bite in your bark today, though. It was obvious Gaster noticed the lack of hostility when he laughed. "* _Sure, sure_ ,  
Babybones. Do you have eggs?" You didn't have time to get angry (or maybe you just weren't) before the question registered. "Wait- you want me to cook you breakfast?!" _THERE'S_ that indignation you're so used to feeling!

He laughed again, patting your head. "*Nope! _I'm_ gonna cook _you_ breakfast." What.

 _What_.

" _What?_ " The skeleton, with his ever-present smirk, put his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you into one of the stools next to the breakfast bar. "*Sit down, Babybones. An owner must take care of his pets, after all." You grumbled,  
but the shock of his declaration was too important. "You can _cook_?"

"*Of course! What, you think I'm as lazy as _Sansy_?"

"Er, yeah, actually." Gaster laughed, opening your fridge and taking out generic breakfast stuff. "*Well, lucky you, I happen to be a _great_ cook." Yeah... lucky you? You weren't sure. It felt like you should want him out as soon as monsterly  
possible, but honestly... you didn't mind.

Okay, there was something _definitely_ wrong with you. There was never a time you could look at Gaster without feeling lots of annoyance and general dislike, until now. At this moment in time, you were sitting there calmly, maybe even a little  
contentedly, watching the skeleton make breakfast for the two of you... _in your kitchen_.

This was perhaps the weirdest morning of your life.

"*How do you like your eggs?"

"Er, over easy, please." Gaster only nodded and got to _cracking_ (little egg pun, there). Rather expertly, you might add. He wasn't lying when he said he could cook!

"*So, Babybones. What are you going to do today?" ... you figured you'd humor him. "I'm going to babysit Frisk for the day, and invite Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus over... and, andyou too, of course!" That was a _total_ lie. "I figured  
we could have a movie marathon and then a sleepover... or, you know, whoever wants to." _Please say no! Please say-_ "*Sounds fun, heh. Do me a favor... Don't tell _Sansy_ I was here last night, 'Kay?"

You were about to disagree- why would you _ever_ lie to _Sans_?!- but instead, you found yourself nodding. "Sure." There was a pause, and it seemed almost as if Gaster was holding his breath and smiling. (Though you weren't sure, because  
his back was to you.) "*...And about last night, too?"

"Of course not." _What?!_ Why would you- How did he- You mouth wouldn't work right anytime you tried to ask him about this strange thing. Eventually part of your mind shoved it forcibly into the back so you could function correctly again,  
and you half-forgot about it as you watched Gaster summon magical floating hands (something he only did occasionally, and almost _NEVER_ around you) and finish making the meal. 

* * *

Gaster sat across from you on the other side of the aptly named breakfast bar as the two of you ate. It was just a tad awkward for you, but Gaster just seemed... smug. He kept calling you _Babybones_ and _pet_ and _kitten_. It was _horrible_.  
But for some reason, you just let each comment roll off your back and kept your cool. You were notorious for being impatient and prickly, but today was different. And... was it really that bad? 

* * *

Toriel dropped Frisk off a few hours later, after Gaster had left and you had taken a shower. You called up the girls and the Skelebros, inviting them all over for a LOTR/Hobbit marathon.

Why Tolkien? Because Frisk wanted an underdog hero, Undyne wanted action, Alphys wanted a good, strong plot, Papyrus wanted capes, Gaster wanted gore, and Sans wanted cool fight scenes and magic. And... you _LOVED_ LOTR. It was **AMAAAAAZING**.

You fangirled Legolas _SO_ hard, because _who DOESN'T?!_ Anyway.

You had two hours until everyone came over, so you and Frisk would be cleaning, preparing, and getting snacks. "(Y/n)! Where do you want the popcorn?" Yuck. "As far from my spot as you can put it, kiddo." You _used_ to like popcorn, but after  
eating a whole box one day when you and Sans had gone to the movies, you were done with the stuff. _Done!_

There were only a few things left to do, like putting Swedish Fish and Twizzlers into bowls, and making sure the M&M's and Skittles were in separate containers- Frisk loved to cause trouble by dumping them _together_. Some popato chisps  
of various flavors. There were several packages of soda in the fridge, and the snacks were all ready... you'd pulled out the bean bags and love seat (which was just a giant bean bag, really) from the closet and set up the TV Alphys had given  
you last year for Christmas.

One thing you learned from hanging with _these_ monsters; when it came to sleepovers... go _big_ , or go _home_.

It was time to sit back, relax, and wait for the others to arrive. 

* * *

**BUZZZZ!**

"I GOT IT!" Frisk wailed in excitement, bounding across the apartment to yank open the door. On the other side was a tall, lanky, _ridiculously_ -wide-grinning fish lady and her short and shy best friend, Alphys. "*HEY, PUNK!" Undyne shouted,  
picking Frisk up and tossing her a good few feet into the air before catching her again, the child laughed the whole way. Alphys looked right at home for once, or, at least not as shy as she was most often. This was because you had helped  
her catch up in Human History class in exchange for assistance with Monster Tech, and had been friends longer than you had with Sans.

She was comfortable around you, and you were proud of this.

Undyne, on the other hand, slapped you on the back so hard it nearly threw your shoulder joint out of socket. "*How's it goin', Punk? Heard you got in a fight, three against one! How bad d'ja beat 'em, eh?" She laughed heartily, flopping into  
her usual spot on the loveseat with Alphys in tow. You rubbed your shoulder with a wince, but grinned in return. "Oh yeah, I beat them off with a broom. It was awesome."

"*What was awesome?" Sans' voice butt in from behind the door. You smiled and opened it again, revealing all three brothers. Papyrus hugged you excitedly before bounding around the room with Frisk in a childish game of tag. You grinned and hugged  
Sans. "Me, fighting off three villains while simultaneously orchestrating a masterpiece." You joked, and he laughed too. "*Sounds like I _ART_ to keep a better _eyeSOCKET_ on you, eh? Heh." Gaster came in behind his younger siblings,  
looking for all the world like he was too cool to be here.

What happened to Mr. 'I Can Cook'? Oh well.

"Well, the movies are in! Come on." You took Sans hand and dragged him to the couch, laughing, even though you didn't notice the blue on his cheekbones. Gaster snorted, because he _did_.

You pushed Sans onto the couch and sat next to him, grinning, as The Hobbit: An Unexpected Adventure began.


	7. Too Close for Comfort

**No new reviews to reply to, so we'll get straight to some notes, and then the story!**

 ****

 **Firstly, so sorry for such a long wait! I'll be updating Just a Game... Right?, But Nobody Came, annnnd UnderWar next! It should be sometime this week, but I'm in a place where there is no internet so I'll do those three ASAP guys!**

 ****

 **There was no good punnychapter name this time, so I'll explain this one. It refers to how she comforted him, the position they're in (which was actually really comfortable), and the conversation at the end. If you guys couldn't figure that out on your own, of course. Which you totally can.**

 ****

 **Okay, story time!**

* * *

By the end of the first Hobbit, half of the snacks were gone. Undyne and Alphys were joking on the love seat with the rest of the popcorn. Frisk and Papyrus were cuddled together on a mattress you and Frisk had laid out in preparation a few hours before,  
sleeping peacefully and with the _utmost_ adorableness. Sans and Gaster sat on opposite sides of the couch from each other, the place where you'd been sitting temporarily empty while you grabbed a soda and put in the second Hobbit.

There was a tangible tension between the brothers, but you knew that was always the case. Sometimes- no, _all_ the time- you wondered what had happened between them to make them so hostile, but whenever Sans was questioned he would expertly change  
the subject or tell a joke. Until recently, you couldn't stand the sight of Gaster long enough to ask him about it.

"So... you guys want anything?" You asked hesitantly, to break the awkward silence. Sans laughed. "*Nah, 'cept you to sit back down. I was comfortable 'till ya moved, ya know." The smoller skelle complained. Gaster simply snorted, rolling his pinpricks.

You ignored the taller and sat beside Sans with a laugh. "Whatever, _lazybones_." He simply winked and adjusted back to how he's been positioned during the first movie, sprawled out and half on top of you. As the second Hobbit began, everything was  
going amazingly. 

* * *

By the time the **Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers** began, it was close to three in the morning and nearly everyone was already asleep. It was only you, Sans, and Gaster still up, even if for different reasons.

You were the ultimate fan of LOTR; there was _no way_ you were sleeping until the end!  
Sans didn't trust Gaster alone with you, not after the trouble his older brother had gotten into the other night- even though he had no knowledge that you were there.  
And Gaster... he just _didn't_ sleep, you guessed. You'd never _seen_ it, anyway.

Actually, halfway through the **Battle of Five Armies** , Gaster had gotten up from the couch and sat at your dining room table, where he started sketching and writing notes in Wing Dings on a notebook he'd summoned from nowhere. It was an open-concept  
apartment, though, meaning he could still see the tv, so you didn't mind too much as long as he left the rest of your home alone.

You wrapped yourself further into the blanket cocoon you had covered with a few movies ago, shivering slightly. It had gotten cold during the early hours of the morning. You yelped when, with a chuckle, Sans scooped you up suddenly to cuddle. "*Don't  
worry, (y/n)! I'll protect you from the cold!" He declared teasingly. You didn't even try to get away- despite his having no blood or muscles, Sans emitted a warmth that was _magical_. In both senses, literal and figurative.

"Thank you, brave knight Sans!" Came the reply from the mountain of blankets you hid in, grinning nearly as wide as the skeleton. Even Gaster's scoff from the dining room couldn't dampen the good mood. It was nice to be able to enjoy each other's company  
like this. "*You're quite welcome, my good Lady." Sans said, more reserved andquietly than he had before. You paused, looking over at him curiously. What had changed?

Nothing, that you could see. His cheekbones were bluer, but that was from laughing, surely. He was staring at the television, but it was his favorite part on at the moment.

Maybe he was just distracted by that, and that's why he whispered rather than spoke.

You shook off an unfamiliar feeling in your stomach, chalking it up to the lateness of the night, and snuggled in closer to Sans' blue hoodie. _I'm going to wear that hoodie someday,_ you decided with a grin, _if it takes me stealing it off him!_

The thought filled you with determination... and you missed the deepening of blue tints in Sans' face when you'd moved closer. Too bad, huh? 

* * *

The next morning greeted you with quite a pleasant rested feeling. You were snuggled against something very warm and very comfortable, with your arms wrapped around whatever-it-was' middle and your head resting under... _it's chin?_

 _Hang on just one second..._

You opened your eyes wide, careful not to move an inch. Under you, Sans was asleep, eye sockets closed. His grin was more relaxed and... rather _peaceful_. You felt his chest rise and fall softly, as if he were breathing. But how did _that_ work?  
There was nothing to fill with air; he didn't have _lungs_!

It was something you'd always wondered at, because this wasn't the first time you'd seen some sort of breathing. This _was_ , however, he first time you'd fallen asleep while cuddling your best friend like a giant teddy bear.

Judging by the way his arms were wrapped around you as well, it seemed he hadn't minded.

You felt a blush spread across your face. Of course, this wasn't a big deal, right? It HAD been a sleep over among friends, and while this was the first time you'd awoken to this particular situation, it wasn't the first time Sans had stayed the night.  
Granted, it was always with others there, too- unlike a _certain_ _someskelle_ who didn't care whether he was alone with you or not.

Carefully, as not to disturb him, you moved so Sans' chin was no longer resting on your head. There was no one around to help you out of this mess, unfortunately. There was, however, a note on the table from Undyne.  
 **  
**

 **'You two lovebirds enjoy the nest. The rest of us went out for breakfast! We'll bring you back some waffles, punk!**

 **-Undyne'**

The red tint bloomed into shades of scarlet and maroon. _Lovebirds? No way!_ He was your best friend! There was no way... _right?_

Before you could launch into a long analysis on whether or not there was or was not a way for you two to possibly be 'lovebirds', movement from Sans distracted you.

" ***... dirty...** the reports..." He muttered, etched smile turning downwards in perhaps the first frown you'd ever seen. His bone brow furrowed, skull turning to the side as if he was saying 'no'. "*...anomaly..."

 _Dirty? Reports? Anomaly?_ Maybe he was having some sort of... _science nightmare?_ You knew Sans had trouble sleeping, and Paps came to you a few times when Sans' nightmares- _the ones he denied having at all-_ got particularly bad to see if  
you could help, but you'd never actually _seen_ one happening.

Sans gripped you tighter, and a blue light began to glow under one eye. His mumblings got worse, and he was sweating blue magic, getting more and more frantic as seconds passed. This one had to be really bad... and you wanted to help your best friend.

 _But how?_ You'd only ever dealt with your own nightmares... Still. You had to try. For Sans.

"Shh, shh... Sans...? Sans, it's me, (y/n). Hey, you're okay. I promise, alright?" You kept whispering things like that into his ear(?), rubbing the back of his ribs through his hoodie as calmingly as you could manage. It seemed to work a little. He wasn't  
mumbling anymore, and he'd relaxed a bit. The grip on you was still strong, though, and Sans pulled you closer like a child would with a stuffed animal or beloved blankie.

Surrendering to your fate of being trapped, you put your head back under his chin and closed your eyes. Sans had calmed down off his nightmare and it was only, like, _six_ in the morning. _Way_ too early to be up, by _both_ of your standards.

With the danger of night terrors out of the way, you fell back into dreamland comfortably. 

* * *

Gaster snorted, crossing his arms as he looked down his nose cavity at his brother and the _pet_. Sans was glaring back at him, silent so as not to disturb his sleeping human. "*I see _you're_ happy, little brother."

"*What do you _want_ , G?" The smoller skelle hissed. She grumbled and moved a little at the noise, and he glanced down, hurriedly putting a skeletal hand on her head to calm her. The elder simply chuckled, but he, too, kept his volume down. Neither  
wanted their human to wake up during this quiet confrontation.

"*I want her _gone_. That's what I _want_ , Sansy." Gaster growled, his smile turning bitter.

" ***Why?!** " The other was exasperated. They'd had this conversation countless times, and never had he been given a straight answer. Sans wasn't allowed to complain, however. He'd done the same thing to Papyrus just as many times about a variety of  
subjects.

"* _Because_ , brother. It's a _human_. Humans don't belong with monsters, and vice versa. That's one thing those AMG _idiots_ are right about." The last part was muttered, but all skeletons had excellent hearing (which made little sense, given  
the complete lack of anything with with to hear. They also have night vision. Which is _totally_ cheating.) and Sans caught it easily. "*You're STILL involved with the Monster Insurrection, then? G, we've talked about this! You can't-"

"*I can do _what_ I want, with _whom_ I want, _when_ I want, **little** brother." He stressed the 'little' with a sneer. "*You are no parent of mine, that you should know better than anyone." Gaster's eyes grew cold and emotionless, and Sans'  
narrowed in response. When his brother was like this, he was dangerous. Almost too much so to handle.

Still, he knew his brother wouldn't _dare_ attack. Not now, not here, and certainly not with her in the crossbones. Sans would never be able to hurt her, he knew that. But why Gaster had never been violent- save that first night, of course- he couldn't  
understand. What was so special about her to _HIM_?

Sans understood his _own_ feelings well enough. But Gaster was a wall of ice and bone, even to one normally such an expert in reading expressions and magic.

The elder's eyes returned to their everyday disdain, and Sns relaxed. He realized only when he let go that he'd been gripping her back almost too tightly for human comfort. Good thing it hadn't woken his human...

"*Get her _away_ from us, little brother. You know the dangers. You should have listened to me that first night." Gaster blinked out of sight with a silent snap of his phalange, leaving Sans to gaze down at their human with a long, soundless sigh.

The dangers, he did indeed know. But he was taking care of those. Soon enough there would be no more trouble from those sources, and there would be no threat to his human. _He was making sure!_ The Magic Blasters, the studies in quantum Physics, magic  
theory, and monster history. She would be prepared.

G had no right to tell him what to do. Elder or no, it was _his_ decision that lead to this, not Sans'. The skeleton had made a promise, even if it was to no one else. He'd promised to keep his human safe, and he **would** keep it.

 _No matter what came out of the_ _ **Void**_ _._


End file.
